


White Ribbons

by writing4monsters



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Assisted Masturbation, Bonding, Claudia is 18 here, F/F, Incest, Magefam, basically magefam multi-shipping is implied, boobies, implied/intended Sordia, implied/intended Sorvir, maybe kinda fluffy even idk, slight angst but it isn't too bad, yay for the ladies of magefam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing4monsters/pseuds/writing4monsters
Summary: Claudia is visited by Lissa in a dream. Bonding ensues.
Relationships: Lissa/Claudia
Kudos: 4





	White Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Since we still don't know all that much about Lissa, I decided to write a short fic for her and Claudia. This takes place at the beginning of the series in S1. I also bumped Claudia's age so she's the same age as Soren - everyone here is an adult. Please don't consume this fic if you're not into magefam. For everyone else who is, hope you like.

Maybe it was something she ate? Either that, or Claudia has been stressing out way too much lately. For the past three nights in a row her worries have kept her awake. And right now she’s sitting up in bed, her pillows propped behind her as moonlight pours in from the castle window.  
It’s Dad. Claudia’s worried about her father. About the strange things he’s said, the way he’s been acting lately. His attitude around Soren has changed too. As if something bad has happened. Dad’s different.  
_‘It’s almost like I don’t know him anymore.’_  
Which is troubling. A realization almost as upsetting as the fact that despite everything, Claudia’s dedication to her father’s ambitions hasn’t wavered. No matter what Viren does, she’ll follow him. Even if his ambitions aren’t necessarily clear. It doesn’t matter. And that much scares her.  
Soren, on the other hand, has been taking things to heart. He’s been depressed, even when cracking jokes. Moods of darkness seem to hit him out of nowhere. Moods that Claudia knows are about their father, and she has to be the one to try and drag him out of it. Try and get him to keep on laughing. Get him to smile.  
And on top of that, ripe in the middle of everything, are Claudia’s are other feelings. Deeper ones. Affections for her brother that she’s been struggling to keep in check. The same issue rings true for her father. Both of them. Simultaneously. She’s in love, for what it’s worth. But for Claudia, it’s also an overwhelming mixture of wanting and regret. It’s too much, and why she’s up at night.  
Her family’s being dragged in different directions right now. It hasn’t happened exactly yet, not entirely, but it’s starting. Things are in motion. Soren will fight, and she will protect him. Dad will cause a calamity. And Claudia, given the choice, will follow him to the end of the world.  
“Oh Mom,” Claudia grumbles to the moon. “What would you tell me if you were here? I know, you’d probably turn me into a toad or something for having such gross thoughts.”

“Not necessarily.”

The voice comes calm and cool, right beside Claudia’s shoulder.  
“?!?”  
There’s weight on the bed, and a vision has appeared in the green-white haze of the moonlight.  
“Mom?!”  
“Ssh.” A soft hand passes over her daughter’s hair. Lissa’s form is almost ghostly, yet very real. Her eyes are warm and kind, her smile quick-witted. Her hair falls loosely around her shoulders. She wears a thin white nightdress. “Claudia. I could hear your worried heart from halfway across the kingdom. What is it?”  
“H-how is this possible? Did you learn some kind of spell?”  
“I might be dabbling in a few things.”  
“Dabbling? What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“You know. Getting my feet wet.”  
This was Mom, alright. Sharp and undeniably resourceful.  
“I think I’m getting better at astral somnambulism, it seems. With the help of stones. But then again, esotericism has always been your mother’s strong point.” A knowing wink.  
“Wait. You’re sleeping?”  
“Yes. And who better of a person to visit than my girl?” A loving hand to her daughter’s cheek.  
Claudia leans into the touch, eager for it. She closes her eyes as her brow furrows. “I miss you.”  
“I miss you too. Are you going to tell me what’s wrong? Why haven’t you been able to rest?”  
“It’s…about Dad.”  
“It’s always about Viren.” A resigned sigh. But then Lissa shakes her head, reminds herself to discard any harsh feelings. This isn’t about her. “What has he gotten into this time?”  
“Well, nothing really yet? He’s just been acting strange. And Soren, he’s not himself either.”  
“I know.”  
“You know?”  
“About Soren, yes. Your brother I’ve been visiting the past couple of nights.”  
“Really? Is he ok, Mom?” Claudia begins to sit up.  
“Sssh.” A gentle touch to her shoulder. “Your brother is fine. But he’s been staying up too, worrying about you and your father. In just the same way.”  
“The same way?” Claudia blushes. Surely she doesn’t know the complete truth. But then again, if Mom could traverse an entire kingdom in her sleep, who’s to say she couldn’t figure out her own child’s deepest thoughts as well?  
“The same way.” Lissa’s hand moves to squeeze her daughter’s upper leg over the covers. “And before we waste any more time, you’re not an awful person, Claudia.”  
“Mom?” A painful twist of shock.  
“You heard me. You’re smart and selfless. Too selfless, I could easily argue. You are the best daughter I could ask for. So don’t do this to yourself.”  
Claudia blinks, realizing that now probably isn’t the best time for tears, unless they’re maybe tears of embarrassment. Lissa is talking layers deeper than what she’s letting on, and they both know it.  
Claudia lowers her head. Grasps the sheets, her cheeks glowing.  
“I think I ought to do what I’ve been doing for Soren. To clear your mind,” Lissa decides. “Close your eyes, Claudia.”  
She quickly does.  
“Lift your head. There, that’s better.”  
“Is it a spell?” Claudia asks. “Will it work instantly? Should I say goodbye to you first?”  
“Open your eyes.”  
She does, but no spell has occurred. Lissa has loosened the front ribbon of her nightgown and unlaced it. Her breasts have been brought out, plump and full with the appearance that only a middle-aged mother can achieve. Claudia stares, utterly speechless, as a rush of surprise and envy and awe washes over her. Lissa is gorgeous.  
“Your brother has taken a liking to this. Seeing his mother.”  
“…”  
“It helps him as a young man. He’s had trouble understanding his feelings. Given your own, you shouldn’t find that very surprising.”  
Claudia straightens her shoulders up, shakes her head no a little, still blushing.  
“I know this is different, but you’re a little too tense for being in bed,” Lissa jokes. “It’s still only me, ok? Here, lie back.”  
It’s safe. Claudia is helped to relax herself. Once she’s comfortable, her hand is guided toward her mother’s breast. To feel the side of it. The size and weight.  
Lissa shifts herself closer. Ribbons dangle from her night dress in the moonlight over her daughter.  
“Use both hands.” Soft reassurance. “I know you. You’re not this shy.” Trying to get Claudia back out of her shell. It works, at least a little bit.  
Claudia’s hands come up and cup the underside of her mother’s heavy breasts. Lissa’s body is filled out in a way that Claudia can only pray will be genetic. She thumbs Lissa’s nipples, entranced as she has already forgotten herself.  
“You’re beautiful, Mom.”  
“Thank you, sweetie.”  
“Mmn.”  
Claudia leans forward, allows her mouth to latch onto her mother’s left nipple.  
Lissa leans in, finds room on her side so that her daughter has easier access. A caring hand is placed behind her head.  
“There, there. Just relax. Forget about everything.” Soft fingers play through Claudia’s hair as she sucks, her mouth working. Claudia’s free hand plays with her mother’s other breast. Rolling and cupping. Adoring it.  
“Oh Mom,” Claudia muffles softly, mouth full as new sensations course through her. The guilt is dissolving. There’s a sense here of peace. Permission. Mom knows how she feels. It’s finally out in the open, and it’s all going to be ok.  
Lissa teases Claudia over her night clothes. Pinches her nipples. Then the nightshirt is carefully pushed up and they part momentarily to pull it off.  
Claudia is topless and goes right back to sucking. Her mother welcomes it and again cradles her head. More room is made in bed for the two of them.  
“You’re a grown girl, but still growing,” Lissa says as she admires her daughter’s body. “And even if they stopped growing, they’re perfect.”  
“Mom…”  
“Ssh…you’ve got to stop worrying so much. Here, look at me.”  
Claudia stops, takes a breath as she looks up at her mother.  
Lissa answers, but only with an understanding kiss.  
“Mm..” Claudia’s eyes widen, then close.  
Soft lips on lips, as Lissa smiles into her daughter. She leads Claudia along, gives her a short lesson for what’s next to come.  
“I love you, Mom.”  
These words aren’t new. And maybe not even their complete meaning. But it’s something Claudia has always said. Always meant.  
The covers are pushed down, followed by Claudia’s night pants. They’re removed.  
“Let me see you. Oh, my you’re so pretty.”  
“Thank you, I think.”  
“You think? Beautiful, is what I think.” Lissa asserts as her fingers trace the slit. It’s warm, and it aches. She does nothing to part it, but instead trails the moisture upward toward her daughter’s nub, then rolls it. Slowly. Painstakingly.  
“Oh, Mom.” The reaction is immediate. Claudia has unfurled and melted to a puddle. Lissa smiles. “This is all it takes with you? You’re just like your brother.”  
“Mom!” Whined as Lissa’s fingers start to rub. At first in a steady in a circular motion. Then wagging, side to side.  
“You know, this could be part of your self-care regimen.”  
“I…I get that.”  
“If you did it more often, you’d be able to sleep.”  
“I know, but- ah,”  
“Sssh.”  
“Oh, Mom,” Claudia’s raspy half-whisper into her mother’s neck. “That feels so good.”  
“It should. This is what your brother wants too. Did you know that?”  
“S-Soren?” Almost squeaked as Claudia takes in staggered breaths.  
“Yes. Soren. He wants you here. And your father-”  
“Oh Mom…no-”  
Claudia’s lips are carefully parted.  
“Dreams about you right…here.”  
A gentle rub at her daughter’s entrance. Claudia clenches, is forced to cover her mouth.  
“I may not visit him, but I see Viren's dreams too. I know this is what he wants.”  
“M-Mom-!”  
“He wants you, Claudia. And Soren. There's nothing you should feel ashamed about. If anything, I think you intimidate them,” Lissa confides with a kiss to her daughter’s cheek. “You’re smart. Charming,” Another kiss there, then lower. “Funny. You’re honestly pretty sexy,” Lissa’s eyes come up to search her daughter's. “A very powerful young woman. In every sense of the word.”  
Another deep kiss, and then…  
“Mom, I can’t...I can’t, please-”  
“Ok. Let’s slow down. You take care of Soren here.” Claudia’s hand is guided over her own aching clit. “And I’ll take care of Viren.” Lissa circles her daughter’s entrance again, and then with one finger, starts to glide in.  
“Augh-!” Claudia locks up, unable to help it. But once her mother starts into a steady rhythm, Claudia forces her hand to do the same. She rubs herself above, as her mother fingers below. And Lissa moves in just the right ways, knows where to hit and rub inside. Nothing too hard. Nothing too painful. Just knowing. In the ways only someone so similar could provide.  
“There too?” Lissa asks.  
“Yeah-“  
“I’ve always liked that same place. Right along here.”  
“Oohh,” Claudia curls back in gratitude. Grits her teeth as Lissa chuckles at her.  
“You have the cutest voice, you know that? Ah, ah. Don’t stop moving your hand for Soren.”  
Claudia keeps rubbing. Lissa keeps moving for Viren.  
“That’s it,” Lissa praises as they speed up again. “That's for your brother. This is for your father-“  
“Oh, Mom!”  
“And this,” Lissa smiles as she nears her daughter’s lips, “is for me.” What’s hers is taken.  
Claudia is pushed through their kiss to the finish. Her body locks and then jumps. She convulses, as Lissa smothers out her daughter’s cries from being heard.  
The orgasm given from her mother, and also given from Claudia herself, is powerful and painful. Sharpened spikes of sensation explode inside of Claudia. The sensation splinters as it lasts, and she spasms around her mother’s finger.  
Lissa wiggles it slightly, making it hurt even more, but in the best way. It’s wonderful.  
And then everything is dark.  
Claudia loses grip, and any hold she had on ever being awake.  
The last thing she remembers the following day are her mother’s words:  
_‘Love them always, Claudia. And love me, too.’_  
So the next day, in an unused corner of the library, Claudia takes time away from her studies. Her father is gone, busy elsewhere around the castle. And no one else is here, at least not for the time being.  
Claudia sits on a bench beside the wall, breathes over her shoulder as she wriggles her trousers down. She’ll have to be quick.  
Her black robe is pushed aside so that she can see herself. Claudia leans back against the corner shelf. Slightly spreads her legs, and takes her mother’s advice. Claudia is practicing self-care, rubbing her clit as specks of dust float slowly through the sunlight. Time to let go of the guilt. Let go of the worrying, at least for now. She allows herself to say it.  
“Dad…Hh…Soren…Oh Sorebear,” As her head falls slowly back. As she rubs faster. A little faster still.  
“…Mom.”


End file.
